


Illustrations for Of Falling Rain and Beating Hearts

by MacPye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Big Bang, F/M, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacPye/pseuds/MacPye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two illustrations for Of Falling Rains and Beating Hearts by amandajoyce118 as part of the AOS Big Bang Round Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for Of Falling Rain and Beating Hearts

Two illustrations for the AOS Big Bang Round Two story [_Of Falling Rain and Beating Hearts_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2249154) by [amandajoyce118](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amandajoyce118/pseuds/amandajoyce118).

 

 

 

_Now, she expected him to only hug her briefly, then disentangle himself as quickly as he put his arms around her. He didn’t._

 

*****

 

__

 

 

_Coulson didn’t bother to hide his smile in the darkness of the hall when Fitz turned to Simmons, a determined expression on his face and said, “give me the bloody cords again.”_

 


End file.
